


Be Careful What you Wish for!

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eventual reunion, M/M, Post Christmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set from 27th Dec onwards – On paper, life couldn’t be more perfect. Aaron and Alex are the ideal couple. Everyone loves him. He treats Aaron well. Surely things can only keep getting better. But what happens when the doubts start to creep in…





	Be Careful What you Wish for!

It was the icing on the cake for Liv when she saw a somewhat peaky Alex appearing down the Mill stairs. No wonder Aaron had convinced her to go and spend the night at Gabby’s. It was clear that he had planned for Alex to stay over.

 

Alex was dependable, stable and most importantly treated her brother like a god. Christmas dinner had been amazing, the Dingles hung off his every word, Chas was thrilled and Aaron was smiling, life was good.

 

It was the best thing she’d ever done, pushing Aaron and the doctor together. It took a few attempts but her hard work had paid off beautifully. Her brother was finally moving on after the disaster of 2017.

 

Robert was a laughable mess. She heard all about his drunken rant on Christmas Eve at the pub and his accident on the road to Robbesfield. Let’s face it… Robert was a loser and life was so much better without him.

 

It wasn’t until a few nights later when she saw Alex again when he arrived with a takeaway and a bottle of wine. Being a doctor was quite restrictive on starting a new relationship but at least he made the effort when he was free. After all, he spent most of his time saving lives, he was a hero in her eyes, he made such a difference to peoples’ lives.

 

As soon as they’d finished up their curry, Liv grabbed the remote and took a seat on one of those ridiculous chairs that Robert had bought. “Ok, so what are we watching?” This reminded her of the cosy family nights they used to spend in the back room when Robert lived at the pub. Although this was much better than that. Alex was like a breath of fresh air.

 

Aaron was just finishing up the last few dishes when she noticed Alex approaching. “Liv, you don’t mind if we watch something… just Aaron and me.” He whispered. “It’s just I haven’t seen him for a few days. I’m sure you get it.” He whispered out of ear shot.

 

Liv totally got it. Alex was mad about her brother and who was she to get in the way. In fact, it was odd how much she was included when Robert was around. It wasn’t normal to spend so much time with her brother and a boyfriend. This was normal. Life with Alex was normal.

 

It became a regular thing over the following week where Alex would come and stay every few nights and Liv got to hang out in her room. She was giving them space… just like she should. On one occasion, he even paid for Gabby and her to go shopping so he could spend the afternoon with Aaron. He was a top bloke … unlike Robert. Everyone agreed with her about Alex and Aaron. He was exactly what Aaron needed. The doctor could charm the pants off everyone. He knew what to say, when to say it.

 

After they got back from shopping, Liv headed in to see Chas to show her what she’d bought.

 

She took a seat at the bar.

 

A few minutes later, she noticed Robert appearing with Seb. He pushed the pram like some proud dad, it was clear how much he loved his son. He was closely followed by Vic and Diane who were sharing some sort of private joke with him. Ever since his accident the previous week, she noticed a change in him. He was suddenly more content and accepting about life. Even his facial features had softened, his shoulders seemed more relaxed, as if he’d come to come sort of acceptance about his life. He’d even told Aaron to be happy moving on with Alex and that he’d never interfere again.

 

She couldn’t help but watch as the three of them laughed their way through lunch, cooing over the small bundle who was being passed around the family. He was too busy to even notice her sitting at the bar. She thought back to Christmas 2016 when they’d walked up the main street throwing snowballs. But that was just a façade because life with Robert and Aaron had never been as perfect as life was now.

 

 

 

The following day, Liv was walking back from the Dingles where she’d been hanging out with Belle when she heard a voice shouting after her.

 

“Liv, hang on.” It was Robert, he’s clearly just taken Seb back to Home Farm.

 

Then without warning, Liv could feel herself snap. She turned and let rip with full-on venom. “I hate you, Robert. You’ve destroyed my life, the one chance I had of a family, it’s all gone and you know what that’s all down to you.” She shrieked, leaving him in complete shock.

 

“I know, Liv. How many times can I say I’m sorry. But you can move on now, we all can. You’ve got what you wanted.… your matchmaking with Alex has paid off big time. I know we

 

have to see each other around the village but we can stay out of each other’s way if that’s what you’d prefer.”

 

“No, that’s not what I want.”  Tears were forming in her eyes.

 

“What do you want?” He asked softly.

 

“I wanted us… our little family.  You, me and Aaron against the world.”

 

He crouched down so he was more on a level with her. “You know that’s never going to happen and I know I wrecked everything but look on the bright side…. everyone’s getting what they want. Aaron’s happy, everyone loves Alex including you. Even I’m starting to turn my life around, so surely there’s a lot to look forward to.” He tried to cheer her up.

 

Liv turned it back on Robert. “So you’ve moved on already.”

 

“No, I’m not ready yet… but one day maybe I will be.”

 

“So you never loved us.  You’ve taken off your ring.” She pointed at his empty finger.

 

“Of course I loved you. Everything I said to you on the bridge still stands. I had to take my ring off eventually, it was a final reminder of how much I managed to destroy my life and everyone around me. But… life goes on and it is what it is. All I want is for you and Aaron to be happy and you are, so what more can I ask for, after everything I did, all the hurt I caused.”

 

The tears started to pour down her face. “But that’s just it. I’m not happy. Everyone loves Alex.”

 

“Including you?” He asked curious about her emotional state.

 

“Do you remember that trip to Wales when I first moved in with you?”

 

“Of course I do… but what’s that got to do with Alex.”

 

“I know you weren’t happy when I first moved in and I caused so much trouble for you but you still made the effort to make me feel welcome on that holiday. I know we didn’t see eye to eye, but you never gave up trying to make me feel included. Most people wouldn’t have bothered but you did. At first I thought it was to get in Aaron’s good books.”

 

Robert shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. I mean don’t get me wrong, you did my head in. But you’d had a rough time with the Gordon stuff and you’d been through hell with your mum. I know what it’s like to feel alone, as if there’s no one there for you. I wanted you to be able to depend on me. I wanted to be there for you. You and Aaron were my family. When I was with you and Aaron, I never felt alone. Trust me to royally screw it all up.”

 

Then Liv mentioned the crux of her upset. “Alex never invites me anywhere. It’s always just Aaron and him. I’ve tried to sit down and watch a movie with them on a night but Alex suggests I should go to my room. He’s so clingy. We went to the movies yesterday and I took the middle seat like when we all used to go but he asked me to move so he could be next to Aaron. Then it was like I wasn’t there. He always jokes that it’s nice to be sibling free when he comes around to ours as he has so many brothers and sisters.”

 

Robert couldn’t help but be concerned at the state of her. “Look Liv, I’m sorry I had no idea. I thought he was the perfect guy. Maybe it’s just because it’s a new relationship with Aaron. It’ll be different in a few weeks, I’m sure.”

 

“I don’t want it to be different… I just want you to come home.”  She sobbed.

 

Aaron

 

Aaron looked at himself up and down in the mirror as he put on his tie on. Normally a New Year’s Eve would involve a lot of alcohol at the Woolpack. He’d always loved hanging around at the pub on the last night of the year with the party in full swing and everyone in a good mood.

 

This year was different. Alex had asked him to come to one of his friend’s houses for a party. Apparently, Jenny always had the party to end all parties. She was one of the junior doctors who Alex had become close to when he was a fellow medical student. Alex had managed to arrange the night off for the first time in two years and was keen to show Aaron off to his friends.

 

His life had changed since Christmas Day. If you asked anyone to write a list of what would make a perfect boyfriend, Alex would tick every box. He was kind, considerate and more understanding than anyone he’d ever met. He barely reacted when he’d told him about his scars and past with Gordon. Maybe it was because of the harsh realities he often came across whilst caring for people at the hospital.

 

That discussion broke down any remaining barriers and led him to spending his first night with Alex. He was so different to most men he’d been with, comfortable with his sexuality. In some ways, he reminded him of Ed – stable and dependable. Alex was keen, texting him whenever he had a break and spending most of his spare time off at the Mill.

 

Liv adored him, it was so obvious. She did everything she could push their relationship. She made a point of disappearing whenever Alex came over so they could have privacy. She even moved seat at the movies to let Alex sit next to him. That was something she never did when Robert was with them.

 

This would be the first time in Alex’s territory, amongst his friends, rather than the familiar cocoon of the village. He was nervous to make a good first impression and so it seemed was his mum, who fiddled with his tie as he headed to the Woolpack for a quick drink before the taxi came to take him to Hotten.

 

His mum smiled as soon as she saw him. “You look very dapper tonight. Alex is one lucky guy.” She said loudly. He noticed why, as he saw Robert sitting with Vic at a nearby table.

 

“Mum, can you stop doing that?” He asked quietly. “Liv keeps doing that too.”

 

“Nothing wrong with making sure Robert gets the message. I’m surprised you’ve got any time for him after what he did on Christmas Eve.”

 

“Mum, he’s got the message. He hasn’t been anywhere near me or the Mill in days. He knows I’m with Alex now.”

 

“Well, it had better stay that way. Alex could make hundred of him anyway. He knows how to treat someone well… not like him.”

 

Aaron turned around and smiled at Robert once his mum’s back was turned but he could see he’d heard everything. He got up and left, leaving Aaron annoyed at his mum.

 

He looked at his watch and noticed the taxi was due any second so he said his goodbyes. He was planning on staying at Alex’s. “Mum, are you sure Liv can stay here tonight and keep her away from the booze.”

 

“Of course I will… I promise she’ll be fine. She’s just texted to say that she’s hanging out with Gabby until 10 and then she’ll come back to the pub.”  Chas explained.

 

Aaron walked outside to see no sign of his taxi so he took a seat at one of the tables. It wasn’t too cold. He noticed a familiar figure heading into Keeper’s Cottage so he decided to apologise for his mum’s behaviour.

 

“Robert! Wait up.”

 

Robert turned around just as he was about to head into the cottage.  “Hi.”

 

“You heard me and mum at the pub, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but she’s entitled to that opinion of me so don’t worry about it. You go and have a good night.” He sounded genuine in his words.

 

“what are you doing tonight? Heading back over the pub.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“How are you after your accident?”

 

“I’m sort of fine. My ribs hurt but I’m not sure if that’s from Lawrence or the car hitting me. I’ll live.” He chuckled.

 

“I was worried about you. If I’d have known, I would have come to visit you.”

 

“Why spoil your Christmas because I can’t handle my drink. And especially after what I said about Alex. I will say sorry when I see him. I was out of order and it’s my new year’s resolution not to hit out at other people when things don’t go my way. Is Liv ok?

 

“Yeah, she’s fine. Why do you ask?” Aaron asked in surprise.

 

“No reason… I was just hoping she’d had a good Christmas after I managed to wreck her year.” He pulled back from mentioning anything about Liv’s worries, not wanting to get involved. He’d told Liv he was there for her if she wanted to talk but telling Aaron was totally overstepping the boundary.

 

“Thanks for caring!” Robert said as he felt Aaron fixing his gaze on him.

 

“I’ll always care for you, Robert.” The moment, whatever it was, was broken by the sound of a car horn.

 

Aaron looked around to see the taxi waiting. “Look, I have to go. Have a good night.” “You too, Aaron. Happy New Year. Hope next year’s good to you. You deserve it.”

 

“Thanks! Happy new year.” Without warning, Aaron walked up to Robert and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, much like he had the moment they broke up. He retreated and jumped into the taxi.

 

If he had stayed, he might have noticed a stray tear replacing the invisible imprint of the kiss on his cheek.

 

 

 

Alex was waiting for Aaron outside as the taxi pulled up outside a huge house on a new housing development. He took in the size of it as he climbed out. “This is massive. I didn’t know doctors were paid this well.”

 

Alex smiled. “I think it’s more a case of generous parents in Lucy’s case. Come in, they can’t wait to meet you. You look amazing by the way.” He kissed Aaron gently.

 

Aaron could feel the buzz as soon as they walked into the house. It was full of people. He couldn’t help but feel a little enclosed by the crowd.

 

Suddenly he noticed a grinning blond girl approaching. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you, Aaron. Alex hasn’t stopped going on about you at the hospital and I can see why. He’s gorgeous, Alex. Come and have a drink!” She led them through to the kitchen.

 

Aaron couldn’t fault Alex’s friends. They were all lovely and welcoming, not the snobbish bores he thought they would be. They made sure he was included and were very interested in hearing about his life back in Emmerdale.

 

Outwardly he looked as though he was enjoying himself but after a few hours, he was struggling… struggling to breathe, his head kept spinning as panic kept taking over his body in waves. He didn’t know whether it was the heat, the throngs of people or the few drinks he’d had, but he wasn’t coping. He didn’t want to let Alex down so he tried all night to cover up but it got too much.

 

He excused himself for a few minutes so he could get some fresh air. He managed to find a corner of the garden where he could be alone. It didn’t help, he needed familiarity. Without really thinking about the implications, he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He selected the number and pressed the call button.

 

You’ve reached Robert Sugden. I can't answer the phone right now, but if you leave me a message with your name and phone number, I will return your call as soon as possible.

 

Aaron’s heart sank when he heard the message. “Rob, I’m struggling. Can you come and get me? I’m at 11 Elvet Drive in Hotten.”

 

He hung up but before he had a chance to realise what he’d done, the phone rang. It was his mum. Liv was missing.

 

Suddenly he felt his panic subside as he went into automatic pilot at the news. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

 

Paddy

 

“You’re going to have to go back.” Robert said as he sat with Liv in the living room at Keeper’s Cottage.

 

“I know but I like talking to you. You’re one of the few people who listen to me. Aaron’s going to kill me when he finds out I’ve been drinking again.”

 

He got up and headed into the kitchen cupboard. He came back through with a small packet. “One of the oldest tricks in the book. Have some mints and you might get away with it. It’s lucky to texted me because god knows how drunk you’d be otherwise. Drinking won’t make problems go away as I found out last week.” He smiled. “Why don’t you tell your brother how you’re feeling?”

 

“I can’t. He’s so into Alex.” She said without thinking, noticing that comment stung Robert. “I’m sorry. This can’t be easy for you. I am really sorry for how I rubbed your face in it about Alex.”

 

“The problem is that other future boyfriends of Aaron may just turn out the same about not wanting his kid sister around.”

 

“But you didn’t mind.”

 

“I know but I’m wonderful.” He replied jokingly to try and lighten the mood.

 

“You actually are, Rob. I know you screwed up… a lot but you did some amazing things for us when you were with Aaron.” She walked over and hugged into him. “You’re like my other brother, Rob.”

 

Robert teared up a little. “Thanks! Look, go back now or Chas will be out looking for you.” He passed her another few mints. “I won’t tell anyone you were here or about the drinking.”

 

Liv left without being noticed and headed over the pub. It was just after 10.30pm so she hoped that her absence hadn’t been noticed. But her hopes were shattered when she saw a worried Aaron behind the bar with Chas.

 

“Liv, where have you been?” Chas shouted out as soon as she saw her.

 

“I was with Gabby.” She lied.

 

“Well you were until 9pm when she said you left. It doesn’t take an hour and a half to walk across the road.” Aaron clearly wasn’t happy.

 

“I just went to sit down by the stream.      I just wanted some peace and quiet.”

 

“Why did you have your phone turned off?”  Chas asked.

 

“Because I wanted some time to myself.” She looked at her brother.  “Where’s Alex?”

 

“He’s back at the party that I’m supposed to be at.”

 

“Well you can go back now.” She fired back.

 

“It’s a bit late for that. We’re going home now.” The anger on his face was clear.   She realised

 

that he was annoyed that he’d had his night ruined.

 

“Why don’t you see if Alex wants to stay over.” She suggested.

 

Aaron didn’t mean to be annoyed and the last thing he needed was Alex coming over. He was still feeling the after effects of the panic attack and Liv’s stunt hadn’t helped his mental state. All he wanted was to head home and have a few beers. He knew she would keep at him so he exaggerated without meaning to.

 

“Actually Alex was a bit annoyed at me coming home early. He’s not had a New Year off in ages.”

 

Liv felt instantly guilty. “Why don’t you invite him over tomorrow for lunch so I can apologise. The last thing I meant to do was cause trouble between you two.”

 

“He can’t. He’s working and on-call until Wednesday night. He said he’d come over for my birthday on Thursday night.”

 

She started to cry, no doubt, from the effects of the alcohol. “I’m so sorry, Aaron.” She grabbed her coat and followed him out of the door. She ran off towards the Mill as he trailed behind her.

 

Suddenly he heard Robert calling his name. “Aaron, I’ve just got your message. Are you ok?” He was concerned.

 

“Yeah sorry about that. I think it was too much to drink and then Liv went missing. Alex sorted me out so it’s fine.” He hated himself for bringing up his name in front of Robert but he just needed to get back to the Mill.

 

 

 

Aaron woke up the next morning to a text from Alex, asking how he was. He replied, saying he was fine and couldn’t wait to see him later in the week.

 

Liv was quite cheery over breakfast considering but still apologising for the trouble she’d caused. “So he’s ok?”

 

“Yeah he’s fine. Said something about taking me out for my birthday. Why did you have to tell him when it was? You know I hate fuss. He’s planning some fancy restaurant.”

 

“So where’s he taking us?” She asked curiously.

 

“He did mention a French restaurant in Leeds for Friday night but it’s only for adults after 7pm. I thought we could do something on Saturday, just you and me. I mean we can invite Alex if you want to make up for you missing out on Friday.” He explained, wishing he could ditch the restaurant and just go for a burger or something. But Alex was going to a lot of effort as he always did.

 

Liv put on a fake smile. “That would be great. He’s so good to you, isn’t he?” “Yeah he is. Exactly as a boyfriend should be.” He lied.

 

 

New Year’s Day was quiet as Aaron and Liv headed to the pub for lunch with Paddy and Chas. He loved them being back together, and their unintended comedy routine over lunch was a bonus.

 

It wasn’t long before Chas headed out to man the bar and Liv went over to Gabby’s.

 

As soon as they were alone, Paddy came out with an unexpected comment. “You don’t need to go out with Alex to keep other people happy… you do know that.”

 

Aaron screwed up his face in confusion.  “What do you mean?  Alex and me are fine.”

 

“Fair enough. It’s just sometimes I notice you looking distant when you’re with him, like you wish you were somewhere else…. With someone else.”

 

“Paddy, I honestly don’t know what you’re on about. Alex is perfect… what’s not to like.” “But he’s not Robert?”

 

Aaron was becoming annoyed. “So now you want me to dump Alex and get back with the guy who cheated on me, knocked up a woman and who almost killed you… twice.”

 

“Aaron, I admit I’m not his greatest fan but I can see how much you mean to him. You and him have this thing… something I haven’t seen very often. You keep gravitating back to each other, however hard you try to stay away. Look, I’ll shut up.” Paddy stuttered.

 

Aaron looked at him, his face full of emotion. “I love him, Paddy. I can’t stop loving him and I miss him so much. But he’s hurt me and I don’t know if I can go back to that. I’m finally getting my life back on track and surely going back, would mean more hurt and pain down the line. I have to protect myself and Liv. She’ll never accept me going back there. She loves Alex and he’s good for her.”

 

“But Aaron… she’s not the one going out with him. You’re too selfless sometimes for your own good. You need to make decisions for yourself, not for other people. Don’t get me wrong, Alex is a nice guy but there’s no spark there. It’s like you’re going through the motions with him.”

 

Aaron nodded in agreement.  “Does mum know about this?”

 

Paddy chuckled. “Of course not! I think she might have offered an opinion if she did know. She loves Alex but again, she’s not the one dating him… neither are the Dingles. You’re dating him and it’s you who has to decide if you have a future with him.

 

“What about Seb and Rebecca?” Aaron voiced his doubts.

 

“Well, he hasn’t shown any interest in Rebecca, has he? Well, not since… you know. And Seb is the innocent party in all this. If you love someone enough, maybe you can accept the baggage that comes with them. I mean I know Rhona and Leo were different but it will get easier to accept Seb into your life.”

 

Paddy continued. “Anyway I’ve said enough and it’s totally up to you what you decide. All I want is for you to be happy. You deserve it.”

 

Robert

 

It was Thursday before Robert managed to get into Hotten to keep a drunken promise. Since his accident and weird ‘out of body’ trip at New Year, he was a changed man and he was making an effort to mix with more people in the village. Even before the accident, he’d found himself enjoying his mini drinking sessions at the bar with Charity and Vanessa.

 

The other night, they’d been sniping at one another, another sign that their fledging relationship was becoming more serious by the second. Charity could come out with the most sarcastic and sometimes hurtful comments, although he did wonder if it was intentional in her case. In public, Vanessa took her digs with good humour but behind the scenes, she was planning revenge. Robert wished he’d never got involved but the drink had made him agree.

 

He headed into HMV to see if you could find what he wanted. It didn’t take him long to find the most embarrassing representation of Charity’s ‘sad’ music tastes. He’d lived with her at the pub long enough to know that Charity’s secret music tastes could make his own guilty music pleasures seem normal and that was saying something. In some ways, this was going to be revenge for all the snide comments she’d made to him, as well as pay back for Vanessa.

 

He was just heading to the counter when he noticed a very familiar face looking through the DVD Section. He soon realised that Alex was looking at box sets of Top Gear.

 

Robert decided a quick getaway would be the best solution but something stopped him and made him approach Alex.

 

“Hi.”  He said quietly, getting the doctor’s attention.

 

Alex’s expression turned to annoyance. “Look, I’m not in the mood for this.”

 

Robert held his hands up in a mock surrender gesture. “Alex, I’m not here to cause trouble. I’m glad I’ve come across you as I’ve not had the chance to apologise for my behaviour at the pub the other week.”

 

“Ok, I accept your apology.”

 

Robert smiled. “Look, I know it’s none of my business but he’s got all the boxsets.”

 

Alex looked at him with uncertainty. “Thanks for letting me know. I’m not very good at this present buying stuff.”

 

“Yeah he’s not the easiest person to buy for.” Then an idea suddenly flashed before him, making him question his own motives. “I could be overstepping the mark here but I bought a present for him months ago to give to him on his birthday. It’s one of those matchbox cars he collects. He’s been after this one for a while – one of those limited-edition ones. Anyway obviously it’s not my place to give him a present this year but I still want him to have it. You’d be doing me a big favour and it’ll save you a lot of stress trying to work out what he wants.”

 

Alex was taken aback by the offer.  “That’s nice of you but why would you do that for me?”

 

“He seems really happy with you. You treat him well, so what more can I ask for him. I still care a lot for him and I don’t want to see him hurt. You know that he’s been through a lot and he deserves to be happy. That wasn’t with me, maybe it could be with you. I mean, I’m not going to lie, it kills me to see you with him, but I know I need to let him go.”

 

“Ok, thank you.   I will look after him.”

 

“I know you will.” Robert replied, realising that Alex was a good guy. “Pop by my sister’s house later, I’ll be in all day.”

 

“Actually I’ve been roped into night shift tonight so I won’t be seeing Aaron tomorrow so could I pop over tomorrow and get it about 5pm. How much do I owe you?”

 

“Let’s call it £50.” Robert smiled.

 

 

 

The following day, Alex arrived as promised at 5pm with the cash and still thankful for Robert’s help.

 

“Have a good night!”  He wished the doctor well.

 

Robert decided to have a quiet evening when he received a text from Liv, not an uncommon occurrence these days. He loved being able to spend time with her again.

 

Go back to school on Monday, have left maths homework until last minute, totally stuck. Come to the Mill at 7.30pm.

 

He smiled as he read the message. She had a habit of telling people what she wanted them to do rather than ask them. He replied and accepted the invitation, knowing Aaron would be out for the night with Alex.

 

 

 

He arrived at the Mill at 7.30pm sharp.    “Is the coast clear?”

 

“Yeah, they headed out an hour ago. Aaron said they’d be back at 11pm. But Chas has asked Paddy to pop in a couple of times after my disappearing act the other night. So when he comes, just hide. I’ll get rid of him as soon as I can.”

 

They were soon buried in maths sheets and workbooks.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve left this until the last minute.       This is a lot to get through.”

 

“I’ve been distracted as you know and my mind’s never been on homework.”

 

He smiled.  “Let’s face it.  Your mind is never on school and homework.”

 

“Yeah that’s true.” She grinned.

 

“Where have they gone tonight?”

 

“Some fancy French restaurant in Leeds.”

 

He smirked. “He’ll love that.”

 

“I’m sure he will.” Liv rolled her eyes. “Give him a burger and chips any day. I’ve just realised how incompatible those two are. I mean I can’t wait to see what Alex has got him for his birthday. Aaron was in a right bad mood before he went out. I don’t think he likes all this fuss.”

 

Liv grabbed her ipad and put some questionable music on at almost full volume whilst they continued to work. Problem was the music drown out the sound of the key turning in the lock.

 

“What’s going on here?” Paddy shouted.

 

“I’ll go.” Robert grabbed his coat. “I just helping Liv with some maths homework. She didn’t have anyone else to help and I offered.”

 

“I thought you two couldn’t stand each other.” He asked.

 

“We’re trying to build bridges and he’s been a great help. Robert, stay! I’m sure Paddy can forget to tell Aaron.”

 

Robert looked at the vet for guidance. “Of course, you should stay.”

 

Suddenly, Liv’s mobile rang. “It’s mum. I’ll just pop upstairs to take it. Paddy, why don’t you have a coffee?”

 

Paddy nodded. “Ok, that sounds great. Do you know how this fancy coffee machine works?” He managed a smile. “Yeah I bought it so I’ve a pretty good idea.”

 

They sat down on the sofa as they could hear Liv chatting on to her mum upstairs. “They seem to get on well now.” Robert said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Yeah they’re great now.  Chas said they really bonded when they were staying in Dublin.”

 

“So, Robert, what’s going on with you? You do realise I have to listen to non-stop praise about you from Vanessa at work every day. She thinks of you as one of her best mates. You’ve really helped her through this ‘coming out’ with Charity.”

 

“Well I’ve been through it myself although as you know, Vanessa has dealt with it more positively than I did. The number of people I hurt coming out was ridiculous. It seems to be a habit with me, but not anymore. I need to change for me. It’ll happen one day.”

 

Paddy looked over at him. “Quite a few people have noticed a change and I think they like what they see.” He said cryptically as if he was trying to imply something important.

 

Robert was going to probe further to find out who, but Liv came down ready to press on with her work. Paddy took the opportunity to leave them to it.

 

It was almost 9.30pm by the time he made it back to Keeper’s. He’d just grabbed a beer and switched the TV on when he got a totally unexpected text.

 

Need to talk now. Waiting at the Mill for you.

 

It was Aaron and he didn’t sound very impressed. Robert nervously grabbed his coat and headed down to Mill to face whatever Aaron had on his mind…

 

Roblivion

 

 

 

When Robert arrived, he knocked nervously on the door. Aaron opened it, before walking away and letting him follow him into the living room.

 

“Where’s Liv?”

 

“She’s worked out that she’s better off staying out of the way for a while.”

 

“Right, I need to know why you did it.  Just the truth.”  Aaron demanded to know.

 

Robert stuttered nervously. “Did what?” He asked, knowing it was most likely about Liv. He wondered if Paddy had dropped him in it.

 

“Don’t play the innocent… the present from Alex. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was from you. Well I was 99% sure it was, until I got out of him how much he’d paid for. £50 was his answer. Guess he missed off a few zeros then.”

 

“Maybe it was only £50.”

 

“You’re just making this harder, Robert. It’s a 1964 limited edition die-cast model of the Aston Martin DB5 from Goldfinger. Retailing at somewhere in the region of 5 grand at a guess.”

 

“£5553 actually, not that it mattered when I bought it in February last year.” Robert explained. “You didn’t let on to Alex, did you? It wasn’t his fault. I saw him in the shop trying to buy you a Top Gear Boxset. I took pity and I wanted to give the car to you, so it was the perfect solution. I haven’t made things difficult for you both, have I? I swear it wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Wasn’t it?” There was an odd look of disappointment on Aaron’s face.

 

“No, I was trying to help him. I felt guilty about the way I treated him in the pub so I said sorry and give him some help. I mean if he makes you happy, surely that’s a good thing. Where is he? You’ve had a row because of me, haven’t you?”

 

“I ended it.”

 

“Why? Because he gave you a present I’d bought.”

 

Aaron walked over to Robert slowly but with a purpose. “No… I was going to end it tonight anyway. It wasn’t working.”

 

“Is it something I did?”

 

“No, there was something missing.”

 

“Well he seemed perfect. Everyone loves him, so what could possibly be wrong with him.” Robert asked puzzled.

 

“There was one key ingredient missing.  He wasn’t … you!”

 

Robert felt his heart pound as the implications of Aaron’s words began to sink in. “What are you saying?”

 

Aaron moved his face within an inch of his.  “Robert, shut up.” With that he lurched forward and

 

kissed Robert with all the pent-up emotion from the past six months.

 

Their exchange was becoming increasingly passionate as they headed back towards the sofa. Suddenly they heard a shriek. “What the hell? You’re back together.” Liv caught them off guard making them spring apart.

 

Aaron looked like he’d been caught out doing something he shouldn’t. “I think we need to talk, Liv.”

 

“No, actually I think I should go back upstairs, put my music on full blast and let you get back to what you were doing.” She smirked.

 

“What… so you’re not mad?” Aaron asked.

 

“Nah I couldn’t be happier. Robert and me have been hanging out quite a bit recently. That Alex was so boring and I’m sorry I pushed you into dating him.”

 

Aaron looked at Robert. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Well you didn’t give me much chance. You sort of shut me up with your lips.” He grinned as he gripped onto Aaron’s waist not wanting to let him go ever again.

 

Liv cleared her throat to get their attention. “I’m going to head up my room. As you were!” She barked the order in jest.

 

Robert stood back a little to take in the unbelievable sight of Aaron, back in his life. “I think we need to talk about what’s just happened.”

 

 

“You know what…” my present from you.” be disappointed.”

 

Aaron smiled. “That can wait. It’s my birthday and I’m still waiting for He made sure Robert knew exactly what he meant. “And I’d better not

 

 

“I’m sure I can make it up to you.” Robert took the lead, grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him up to the bedroom he’d missed in the past few months…

 

 

 

Aaron and Robert were just in that blissful ‘waking-up’ phase, their limbs still tangled up from the events of the night.

 

“Thanks for my presents.” Aaron smiled into a kiss. “They were worth the wait.” “You never did tell me how you two got talking again.”

 

“She started ranting at me last week out of the middle of nowhere. Telling me that I ruined her life and how Alex never let her hang around with you guys.”

 

Aaron made a puzzled face. “But she’s the one who kept disappearing off. I mean she even gave up her seat at the movies.”

 

“Alex asked her to do that, apparently. He said he wanted to spend sometime alone with you because he didn’t get much time with you.”

 

Aaron nodded in realisation. “There were a few times that I was going to ask Liv to hang out with us but she acted as though she wanted to give us space.”

 

“I think she felt awkward because she’d made such a song and dance about you getting together with him.”

 

“Yeah I can see why. She never let up about him. She kept sending him messages on my phone asking him to come over. The poor guy must’ve got demented. He wasn’t happy when I dumped him.”

 

“What made you do it?”

 

“It was actually Paddy who made me see sense. We had a chat a few nights ago and he made me admit that I still loved you.”

 

“Never thought Paddy would be a fan.”

 

“I think he just knows how much I love you.” Aaron kissed him again.

 

“This… whatever it is… we take at your pace.  You’re in control.”

 

“No, we’re both in control.  We need to be open and honest about everything.  If something is bothering us, don’t bottle it up.  Secrets destroyed us last time, so we learn from our mistakes and start afresh.  I think we’ve both changed over the past six months.  And there’s Seb to consider. It’ll take time to adjust to you being back in my life and Seb joining us.  But please don’t think

 

I see him as competition… I don’t.  But, I do need time.”

 

“Take as much time as you need.  I never thought I’d get you back in my life. I can’t believe it.

 

I love you so much.” Robert whispered.

 

All of a sudden, there was a bang on the door. “Breakfast’s ready!” Liv shouted through the door.

 

Robert looked at Aaron in disbelief.  “Liv’s made breakfast for us.     She must be happy.”

 

“Seems that way.” He smiled. Aaron got up and put his tracksuit bottoms on and a t-shirt whilst throwing a spare set to Robert.

 

 

 

The rest of the day was spent… just the three of them… a slap up lunch followed by a trip to the movies, where Liv even offered to give her seat for them to sit together. Of course, Robert refused, just happy his little family were together once again.

 

The big test was about to come as they all headed into the pub that afternoon. Aaron insisted they all faced the public as a family.

 

Chas was at the bar, smiling as she saw her son walk in the pub with Liv, but her smile soon dropped when she saw Robert following them.

 

“Hi mum, two pints and an orange juice.” They all took a seat at the bar, next to Paddy. “What’s he doing with you?” Chas asked. “Alex won’t be happy.”

 

“Well, since I’m not with Alex anymore, it shouldn’t be a problem. We’re back together.” He told a very unimpressed Chas.

 

“Are you mad? After all he did.”

 

Aaron noticed that Lisa, Zak, Belle and Cain were sitting and listening from the corner so he took advantage. He turned around. “Just to save any questions. Robert and I are back together and if anyone has a problem with that… tough.”

 

Liv interrupted. “In fact if anyone does have a problem, you’ll have to get passed me first.” She hi-fived Aaron and Robert before taking a seat at the bar…

 

 

The End – Thank you for reading!


End file.
